Eat and Kiss
by zhaErza
Summary: Gaara adalah kartu AS dari klub bola, sedang Ino merupakan kapten Cheers, suatu hari gadis itu yang berlatih sendirian melihat sang pemuda tertidur di ruang olah raga. Ino menghampiri karena ingin membangunkan, sebab sekolah nyaris kosong, tetapi ia malah terpeleset dan jatuh dengan mencium pipi Gaara. / Naruto credit Masashi Kishimoto. Untuk Kia.


Eat and Kiss

Suara sorak suporter antar sekolah saling menyahuti, tidak mau kalah berteriak ketika menyaksikan salah satu dari pemain bola menggiring bundaran berhias pentagon hitam melewati lawan. Lelaki berambut merah terlihat begitu tenang dan piawai berlari dengan bola di kaki saat berhasil mengecoh satu demi satu penghadang yang ditugaskan untuk menghentikannya. Sebagai kartu AS dari Senior High School Konoha, Rei Gaara tentu mendapatkan banyak penjagaan dari musuh.

Ia mengoper bola kepada Sasuke yang merupakan sang kapten dan berlari mengikuti dari samping, menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga bola ditendang ke arahnya untuk memberikan serangan terakhir menuju gawang.

Kiper mengerutkan alis dan bersiaga untuk menghalau bola dengan lompatan sehingga benda bundar itu terpelanting tidak jauh dari gawang, salah satu lawan yang panik lantas menendangnya ke arah luar arena hingga terciptalah tendangan penjuru untuk tim KHG. Sontak saja cheers yang ikut menonton pun mengangkat tangan mereka, menyoraki dengan pita bulu di telapak, memberitahu kepada yang lainnya agar mengangkat papan kartu di tangan hingga terbentuk tulisan tiga dimensi berlambang sekolah mereka.

Ino berteriak keras bersama sahabatnya Sakura, kedua orang itu berpelukan karena melihat Gaara yang kembali berhasil mencentak angka.

Pergantian pemain dari lawan, waktu ditambah tiga menit lagi, skor sementara adalah 4-2. Mereka telah menang dua angka, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selama tiga menit ini berlangsung. Untuk itu, tim Sasuke harus bisa betahan sekuat tenanga, kalau memiliki kesempatan, mereka juga bisa menyerang dan kembali mencetak angka.

Sekali lagi mereka mendapat kesempatan dari tendangan penjuru, bola yang dilayangkan Naruto mengarah kepada Sasuke, lelaki itu berhasil mengecoh dua lawan sekaligus. Ketika menemukan peluang, ia lantas mengecoh kembali seperti berniat untuk mencetak angka, padahal tidak sedemikian. Sasuke melakukan umpan kepada Gaara, dan lelaki itu lantas kembali menendang bola menuju gawang.

Teriak para superter meramaikan suasana haru atas peluit panjang yang ditiupkan, Konoha menang dengan skor 5-2, saling memeluk dan membuka pakaian untuk menunjukkan rasa bangga mereka.

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke, Gaara, dan teman-teman lainnya." Kakashi selaku pelatih lantas menghadiahi usapan kepala kepada para pemainnya.

"Membosankan, syukurlah telah selesai." Shikamaru adalah perancang strategi, asisten Kakashi di klub walau satu kelas dengan para pemain. "Namun, selamat atas kemenangan."

Gaara menghela napas, menerima air mineral dari Chouji dan lantas berucap terima kasih.

Mereka kini berada di ruangan ganti, Kakashi yang ingin memberi bonus pun mengatakan bahwa sore nanti mereka akan diteraktir di restoran Yakini Q, tentu sorak-sorak lantas terdengar nyaring.

Setelah membersihkan diri, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ke restoran tersebut. Meja-meja terisi penuh, para tim bola dan juga tim _cheers_ bergabung di acara makan-makan untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka. Satu demi satu daging di balik, seru suka cita dan canda tawa terdengar, apalagi ketika Chouji dan Ino berebutan untuk memakan daging yang baru saja matang.

"Wah! Wah! Hari ini kartu AS Konoha bermain dengan sangat luar biasa, ayo kita bersulang!" seru Ino lantang dengan senyuman di bibir, sementara Sakura di sebelahnya menyahuti dan ikut mengangkat gelas jus.

"Tim _Cheers_ juga bekerja dengan sangat keren sebagai suporter, kukira kalian hanya mendukung basket?" tanya Shikamaru, pasalnya ini kali pertama tim _Cheers_ ikut serta memakai baju resmi mereka untuk memeriahkan di bangku suporter.

"Ini idenya Ino," sahut Sakura bangga.

"Kalau begitu kami berterima kasih, Yamanaka." Gaara pun berkomentar, tidak menyangka gadis itu juga menyukai bola.

.

.

.

Lompatan dilakukan, gerakan baru, sorakan walau tengah sendirian di aula. Matahari nyaris tenggelam di peraduan, Ino menghela napas dan mengerutkan alis karena mengingat perdebatannya dengan sang ibu yang tidak menyetujui hobinya ini. Apalagi ia mengambil kelas ekstrakulikuler tari, padahal wanita berusia paruh baya itu lebih ingin anaknya pergi ke tempat les matematika atau pelajaran eksat lainnya.

Memberengutkan bibir, sang gadis memutuskan untuk mengambil handuk dan membersihkan keringat. Ia lantas menyambar jaket dan melangkah menuju luar aula, tetapi tiba-tiba saja pandangan mata Ino menatap sesuatu yang terlihat duduk menyandar di dinding sambil tertidur tidak jauh dari dirinya. Sekolah tengah sangat sepi, berpikir sejenak, Ino pun memutuskan untuk mendekati sang pemuda.

 _Ah_ , bagaimana bisa. Itu adalah sang kartu AS dari klub sepak bola. Rei Gaara.

Tunggu dulu, apa yang dilakukan sang pemuda? Apakah tengah tertidur? Sendirian seperti ini dan di tempat ini?

Ino yang telah berhenti di tengah jalan pun bersidekap, ia berpikir sejenak apakah harus membangungkan Gaara atau membiarkan lelaki itu terlelap?

Melihat jam yang berada di pergelangan tangan, ia pun akhirnya menghela napas dan kembali melangkah. Namun, niat baiknya itu tidak terealisasikan dengan baik ketika tiba-tiba saja Ino terpeleset hingga terjatuh ke depan. Yang lebih buruk lagi, ia mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Gaara, sehingga kontan saja lelaki itu membuka mata dengan Ino yang sudah terbelalak dan berteriak nyaring karena rasa keterkejutannya.

" _Hyaaaa_ , maafkan aku!" gadis itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah setelah berdiri. "Aku bersumpah hanya ingin membangunkanmu dan malah terpeleset, Gaara," akunya dan berusaha memuat Gaara percaya atas apa yang telah dijelaskan.

Laki-laki itu kini berdiri, menyentuh pipinya dan tidak berekspresi apa pun, kemudian meninggalkan Ino yang terlihat semakin panik. Tentu saja ia mengejar dan terus menjelaskan bahwa semua ini hanyalah kecelakaan dan Gaara seharusnya mengerti.

"Lupakan saja," jelas Gaara.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku atau tidak?" tanya gadis itu sambil berkacak pinggang, membuat Gaara mengerutkan alis dan berpikir sebenarnya siapa yang tengah berbuat salah sekarang.

"Aku lapar, jadi kau yang harus traktir."

"Hanya itu, h _uhhh_ syukurlah."

"Sampai satu bulan."

"APAAA?"

Ino tahu, Gaara adalah makhluk berhati es dan berwajah tanpa ekspresi. Laki-laki itu begitu piawai menyembunyikan raut wajah, tetapi entah bagaimana sangat digilai. Menghembuskan napas jengkel, ia pun bersumpah akan memasukkan saus ke dalam soda yang akan dipesan Gaara nanti, tunggu dulu, sepertinya itu sangat cemerlang.

Hari-hari berikutnya terus terjadi, bisik-bisik mulai terdengar tentang kedekatan kartu AS klub bola dengan kapten _cheers_ , di mata mereka terlihat sempurna, tetapi tidak bagi Ino. Gadis itu tahu sekarang Gaara tengah mengerjainya, meminta ini dan itu.

Di suatu saat, Gaara semakin aneh dengan meminta Ino memberikannya segelas jus botol sehabis latihan bola. Memberikannya dengan senyuman, hal ini tidak terlalu dipedulikan Gaara, hingga lelaki itu menyemburkan jus strauberi yang diminumnya dan terbatuk mengerikan.

"Kau!"

"Ya?"

"Kau sengaja?"

"Apanya?"

Gadis itu kemudian berlalu sambil tertawa kecil, yang lantas membuat Gaara mendecak.

Tentu saja neraka Ino belum reda juga, hari-hari berikutnya, ia diajak ke sebuah restoran yang entah bagaimana menyajikan makanan yang tidak ia sukai dan parahnya Gaara memesan dua menu walau ia sudah menolak. Kalau seperti ini terus, dietnya bisa gagal karena ulah lelaki merah ini.

"Karena tinggal satu minggu lagi, aku ingin kita mengganti perjanjiannya. Kau harus ikut makan denganku, jika tidak tentu saja kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika berita kau yang diam-diam ingin menciumku tersebar bukan, Nona Yamanaka?"

Gadis itu langsung membelalakkan mata, ia menggerakkan kuku seperti ingin mencabik wajah Gaara.

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya memesan salad! Aku harus diet untuk mendukung tariku, mengerti!"

Anggukan kepala terlihat, tetapi sekarang Gaara menyuruh Ino untuk menyantap hidangannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, pemuda itu mengembangkan senyum. Ia tahu betapa kerasnya Ino melakukan diet ketak hingga benar-benar membatasi makanan yang harusnya dikonsumsi, gadis itu tentu terlihat tersiksa, tetapi tetap menjalani demi cita-citanya sebagai penari. Itulah hal yang pernah ia dengar ketika Ino menangis sendirian di atap saat curhat bersama sahabatnya Sakura. Maka dari itu, ia ingin untuk sekali saja melihat gadis itu merasakan kebebasan menyantap sesuatu tanpa ada peringatan karena diet ketat tersebut.

"Kau terlihat puas menyantapnya, Ino."

"Mungkin karena sudah lama sekali tidak menyantap hidangan beragam seperti tadi, _yah_... sepertinya aku berterima kasih walau kesal karena kau mengacaukan dietku."

Untuk pertama kalinya Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Satu kali dalam seminggu, kau harus makan bersamaku dengan menu beragam, Yamanaka."

"Apa? Tidak, kau akan merusak kerja kerasku dan lagi kenapa kau menambah perjanjian kita?"

"Aku memaksa, aku rasa mereka mempunyai CCTV?"

Gadis itu terlihat kesal, kembali diancam untuk menuruti perintah sang kartu AS di klub bola.

.

.

.

Berlatih bersama, Ino dengan tariannya sedang Gaara dengan bola yang ada di kaki, kemudian ditendang hingga menembus gawang. Matahari semakin turun di ufuk barat, teman-teman mereka telah terlebih dahulu kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan meninggalkan dua sejoli yang entah bagaimana semakin dekat dari waktu ke waktu.

Gadis itu kemudian berhenti, mengambil bola di keranjang dan ikut berdiri di samping Gaara, menendangnya dengan asal hingga menggelinding lambat ke arah tiang gawang.

"Aku kira terlihat mudah?" tanya Ino dengan cemberut, melihat Gaara yang tertawa kecil karena kebodohannya.

"Kau harus menggunakan samping kaki, kemudian arahkan ke gawang dan gol."

Semudah itu, Gaara melakukannya dengan sempurna, sedang Ino tidak sama sekali hingga ia kesal dan melempar bola, kemudian menantang Gaara untuk melakukan gerakan tari andalah _cheers_ mereka.

"Pecundang tetap pecundang," ujar Ino memanasi, lelaki itu lantas dengan parsah menerima. "Astaga kau benar-benar pecundang hahahah."

Tawa puas Ino membahana, ia bahkan menirukan gerakan kaku Gaara hingga membuat lelaki itu berniat menghentikan Ino dengan memegangi tangannya, ingin menggelitiki perut gadis itu tetapi tidak tertangkap karena berlari menjauh dan berakhir dengan saling kejar-kejaran hingga kelelahan dan mereka terlentang di ruang olah raga, kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sudah pukul tujuh malam, tiba-tiba saja Gaara mengajaknya ke restoran cepat saji, mereka memesan ayam dan burger, juga kentang goreng. Hari ini Ino memutuskan gagal diet karena Gaara, tetapi lelaki itu malah tertawa kecil, menerima saja ketika Ino mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyebalkan. Tersediam sejenak dan menghela napas, tiba-tiba saja sambil memakan kentang goreng dengan santai, Gaara mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Ino mengerutkan alis.

"Aku menyukaimu," ujar lelaki itu, kembali mengambil kentang dan melahapnya tanpa terlihat memperhatikan ekspresi Ino, yang tengah melotot untuk kedua kalinya karena berusaha mencerna perkataannya.

"Apa? Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, aku menyukaimu, Yamanaka Ino. Bahkan, mungkin sejak kau belum menyadarinya."

Gadis itu memejamkan mata dengan wajah memerah karena memikirkan hal ini, tanpa tahu sisa saus sedang berada di bibirnya. Ia tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Gaara menghapus noda tersebut, kemudian terbelalak ketika merasakan bibir sang lelaki berada di bibrinya. Ia lantas terpejam, tidak peduli dengan jendela besar yang memperlihatkan aktivitas mereka, ia membiarkan rasa itu ikut bergemuruh di dada ketika merasakan penyampaian dari rasa suka. Ia pun telah jatuh kepada Rei Gaara dan menerima lelaki itu sebagai kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat

Erza Note:

Terima kasih untuk Kiaaaaa. Semoga suka ya atas fanfic GaaraIno yang udah aku buat ini hehe.

:)


End file.
